


Chill Out, Connor Murphy

by Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, My Fav Working Title: Local Garbage Teen Buys Pill Expecting Drug's but gets a glitch-bitch instead, Tree Bros (later), is rated the way the way it is for Connor's excessive cursing, just my interpretation of the whole 'Connor gets a Squip' thing, sorry but stuff won't get shippy until like the last chapter, tw: implication of suicidal thoughts, will be updating these as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa/pseuds/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa
Summary: All Connor Murphy wanted was a drug that would numb his senses, take his mind off just how shitty his life and everything around him was for even the briefest of seconds.What he didn't ask for was a glitching asshole trying to tell him how to live his life.





	1. Drug From Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s called a Squip.” The gruff man explains once he notices the other’s expression. “They’re some weird hallucinogenic from Japan, and ever since they’ve gotten to the states, people on the black market scene have been going nuts for them.” 
> 
> “Is this some sort of fucking joke?” Connor shouts after several seconds, looking to the older with a hateful glare. “I didn’t give you all that money for one god damned pill!” 
> 
> His dealer raises an eyebrow, and gives an uncaring shrug. “Sorry kid, but my supplier said I can only give one of these per customer. Apparently they’re some really powerful shit, and taking anymore than one will really get someone fucked up.”
> 
> Conner’s expression softens slightly at this, but remains skeptical as he once again shifts his gaze to the Squip. “Is that so? Then exactly how powerful is powerful then?”
> 
> “Well, I don’t know specifics,” The man admits, quickly running a hand through his oily hair. “But apparently it’s strong enough to land this guy in a mental institution. Oh, and a few months ago, some kid who was on it burned down someone’s house.”

“Hm. So you’re back?”

The long-haired teen sneers at the others tone, and his hands ball into fists as the man before him gives a hollow, mocking laugh.

“Damn kid, you must have gone on one hell of a rager.” The gruff man observes with a blatantly cynical tone. “I mean, didn’t I just sell to you three days ago?”

Connor’s already hateful glare intensifies at this, and he takes out a pale hand from his hoodie pocket before promptly flipping the other off. “Look dipshit, what I do is none of your fucking business. Now do you want my god damned money or not, because there are plenty of other greasy scumbags around this city I could buy shit from.”

The others cocky smile fades at this comment, and lets out a genuine groan of annoyance. “Low blow, kid. Low blow.” He then takes a short pause before shoving his arm out expectantly. “Fine, just hand over the money, and stop your bitching” 

Connor gives a slight nod before taking his other hand out of his hoodie, clutching numerous bills in his fist. He slams the cash into his dealer's waiting hand, and the other simply rolls his eyes at this gesture before turning his attention to the contents in his hand.

“Fifty bucks.” The man announces with a slight scoff after taking a moment to sum up the total in his mind. “I gotta say, Connor, I’m a bit surprised. I figured you would’ve sprung for the good shit.”

“Don’t say my fucking name, asshole.” Connor snaps, once again presenting his middle finger. He then takes a few seconds to compose himself before shoving his hand back into his pocket and continuing, “For your information, this was all I could scrape together without anyone in my shitty family getting too suspicious.” 

“Well if that isn’t the most fucking pathetic thing I ever heard.” 

Connor’s fists clench in his pockets at the others teasing remark, and has to repress the urge to punch the smug smile off his face. After all, the other was surprisingly fit for someone who he only knew for selling drugs, and could most likely kick his ass with ease if the situation were to ever turn physical.

The long haired teen slowly lets his fingers uncurl from around his palm before saying, “Look you egotistical douche bag, just cut the fucking bullshit, and give me what I payed for so I can fucking leave.”

The threat comes across more pleading than Connor would care to admit, but gets his point across regardless.

His dealer gives a nod of confirmation before taking a moment's pause, and reaches into his right pocket. Connor holds out his hand, expecting to be given a small bottle or baggie, but feels something much smaller plop into his palm instead. A gray, oblong pill now rests in the middle of his hand, and a mixture of anger and confusion comes across the teen’s face as he stares down at the potential drug.

“It’s called a Squip.” The gruff man explains once he notices the other’s expression. “They’re some weird hallucinogenic from Japan, and ever since they’ve gotten to the states, people on the black market scene have been going nuts for them.” 

“Is this some sort of fucking joke?” Connor shouts after several seconds, looking to the older with a hateful glare. “I didn’t give you all that money for one god damned pill!” 

His dealer raises an eyebrow, and gives an uncaring shrug. “Sorry kid, but my supplier said I can only give one of these per customer. Apparently they’re some really powerful shit, and taking anymore than one will really get someone fucked up.”

Conner’s expression softens slightly at this, but remains skeptical as he once again shifts his gaze to the Squip. “Is that so? Then exactly how powerful is powerful then?”

“Well, I don’t know specifics,” The man admits, quickly running a hand through his oily hair. “But apparently it’s strong enough to land this guy in a mental institution. Oh, and a few months ago, some kid who was on it burned down someone’s house.”

This assurance does nothing to quell Connor’s skepticism, but decides he should just take what was given to him since the other most likely would not be refunding his money.

“Whatever.” Connor mutters as he slips the pill into his pocket for later. “Thanks for nothing then, you fucking rip-off artist.” He then turns, and begins to walk towards the nearby street before the others voice stops him.

“Wait, kid, I almost forgot to mention something very important about the Squip.” 

Connor stops, and turns his head just enough to where he could see the man from his peripheral vision.

“It apparently doesn’t work with just any type of liquid. You need to take it with Mountain Dew for it to have any effect.”

Connor sneers at this.

It was now crystal clear the other was simply fucking with him, and his face heats up slightly in both embarrassment and blistering anger. He then sharply turns his attention forward before holding up a vengeful middle finger, and continuing towards the road.

“Fuck off, Kevin.” Connor yells as he stomps around the corner, out of the others view.


	2. The Activation Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Accessing: Neural memory. Accessing: Muscle memory. Access procedure: Complete.'
> 
> And just like that, it was over.
> 
> The consuming pain finally evaporates, but Connor dares not move from his spot on the ground. His eyes remain tightly shut as his breaths come out in quick, shallow bursts. He feels his fingers tremble slightly as they desperately grip his hair, but miraculously, a voice breaks through his panic.
> 
> 'Connor Murphy, welcome to your super quantum intel unit processor. Your Squip.'

“Well, I feel fucking stupid.”

Connor sinks further into the tree-trunk he was leaning against, and his gaze eventually shifts down to the Mountain Dew bottle in his hand. His stomach churns at the memory of the soda’s sugary taste, and his expression twists in disgust. He momentarily wonders what would happen if he would just take the squip with fountain water instead, but dismisses the thought after reminding himself of Kevin’s specifications.

Not that he was actually expecting the pill to be anything more than a placebo, but because he has far too much pride to not take something he paid fifty dollars for.

“I swear to god this better be worth it…” Connor mutters, taking a short pause before reluctantly taking the squip from his pocket.

He was officially out of excuses for stalling.

Connor quickly pops the gray pill into his mouth before his better judgement could stop him, the oblong capsule resting on his tongue as he goes to open the Mountain Dew. There is a slight fizz after the cap is unscrewed, and the long haired teen takes in a deep breath through his nostrils before taking a generous swig of the bottles contents. He cringes slightly as he feels the liquid and pill worm their way down his throat, and afterwards, waits in silent anticipation for any alterations to his senses.

Several minutes pass, and the only thing of note Connor could tell the pill left behind was a distinct, almost overpowering taste of mint.

“I fucking knew it! That piece of shit sold me a goddamned wintergreen tic-tac!” Conner spats, too involved in his own rage to notice a worried looking mother pulling her daughter closer to her side as they scurry past.

The long haired teen slams the Mountain Dew to the ground, and watches it furiously bounce against the pavement as its contents splatter across the hot concrete. The bottle eventually rolls to a stop as it bumps into a nearby trash can, and anger slowly melts into regret as Connor begins to process all of what he had just done.

In hindsight, it was probably a good thing the squip hadn’t been an actual drug.

If it had been what Connor was looking for, his corpse would have just been laying in the middle of this park for any random person to stumble across. Not to mention how his mother, the only person in his family he even somewhat tolerated, would react when the cops bring her down to the morgue to identify his body.

“God damn it, I really reached a new rock fucking bottom with this one.” Connor mutters as he wipes away forming tears from his eyes.

The teen feels himself on the verge of a mental breakdown, and knows he needs to reign in his emotions before things got anymore out of control. He takes in a shaky breath, and little by little, every ounce of guilt and remorse is shoved out of his consciousness. His usual apathetic demeanor comes flooding back to him, and as he begins staring off into the distance, his eyes eventually drift to his Mountain Dew bottle by the trash can.

Connor takes one step towards the container, but comes to a sudden halt as a sudden voice catches him by surprise.

_Calibration: In process. Please excuse some mild discomfort._

Before Connor could even question where the speaker was coming from or who they were, a searing pain arises in his head. The sensation was akin to a sharp needle being drove directly into his skull, and a yelp of pain escapes the teen as he staggers backwards. He’s thankfully able to steady himself before he goes tumbling into the grass below, and instinctively brings his hands to his head as if to try and defend against the horrid aching in his cranium.

The pain persists for only a few seconds before the voice from earlier returns.

_Calibration: Complete. Access procedure: Initiated._

And just like that, the pain vanishes almost as soon as it came.

Connor’s eyes are wide with confusion, and he stands frozen in absolute befuddlement as his mind does its best to rationalize what had just occurred. However, before he could even process a fraction of what was happening, his brief reprieve is cut short.

_Discomfort may increase._

The throbbing instantly returns, only this time, it is much more intense than a mere needle.

It was as if phantom claws were digging directly into the pulsating flesh of his brain, and a chorus of agonizing wails sing from his throat. His eyes screw shut as his knees buckle from under him, but fails to notice the impact as he crumbles to the ground. He vaguely registers the feeling of grass against his forehead as his body curls into a defensive fetal position, but is powerless to do anything other than scream between strings of curses.

It was the most helpless Connor had ever felt in his life.

Seconds stretch into eternity, and the teen subconsciously wonders if this was death as the seemingly indifferent voice prattles on.

_Accessing: Neural memory. Accessing: Muscle memory. Access procedure: Complete._

And just like that, it was over.

The consuming pain finally evaporates, but Connor dares not move from his spot on the ground. His eyes remain tightly shut as his breaths come out in quick, shallow bursts. He feels his fingers tremble slightly as they desperately grip his hair, but miraculously, a voice breaks through his panic.

_Connor Murphy, welcome to your super quantum intel unit processor. Your Squip._

The teen tenses at this, not expecting someone to be addressing him by name. Confusion replaces fear as he slowly allows his eyes to open, and gives a slight hesitation before lifting his head to look at the speaker.

What he saw was nothing like he was expecting.

The man before him appears human, but the more Connor stares at him, he notices more details that suggest otherwise. A blue aura surrounds his silhouette like an outline, and his form has enough transparency that the nearby cluster of trees was clearly visible through his chest. The long haired teen silently stares at the anomaly in front of him for several moments, but as he focuses on the others facial features, has a startling realization.

“You’re...Keanu Reeves?” Connor asks, not meaning for his statement to come across as a question. “But...that’s impossible, unless…” The teen lets his sentence trail off, his eyes widening in clarity as a suddenly solution enters his mind. “Oh my god, I’m tweaking out right now. Jesus Christ, Kevin wasn’t lying when he said this shit would fuck you up.”

The faux Keanu raises an eyebrow in curiosity at the others behavior, but seems to brush it off before responding.

_I assure you, you are not ‘tweaking out’. As I’ve stated before, I am your Squip, and am here to lend my assistance with-_

The projection’s sentence come to a grinding halt, and his entire form seems to momentarily pixelate before his eyes turn completely blue. Connor watches this in utter confusion, and has to stop himself from jumping as the other suddenly returns to normal.

_My apologies. I’ve appeared to have suffered a minor glitch, but my sensors have identified the problem. It appears you’ve activated me without a clear objective._

“Objective?” Connor repeats, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “What in fucks name are you talking about?” The teen can see a momentary expression of annoyance cross the other’s face, but it quickly fades as the projection begins explaining.

_A goal, something you simply couldn’t achieve on your own. This is the core function of a Squip, and should have been explained to you by the professional you purchased me from._

“Professional?” Connor once again repeats, only this time with a mocking scoff. “I don’t know who the hell you’re thinking of, but that is definitely not my drug dealer.”

The Squip’s nose scrunches in disgust as the teen ends his explanation, and gives a momentary pause before speaking.

_Ah, I see now. You’ve broken protocol, and purchased me in a dirty alleyway instead of at a Payless. Unconventional and rather idiotic, but I suppose I’ll just have to work around it. Now, about getting my objective-_

“Fuck your objective.” Connor interjects, already fed up with the copy-Keanu’s attitude. “I don’t want you telling me shit if all you’re gonna do is insult me; I already get enough of that crap from my family alone.”

Genuine surprise crosses the Squip’s features at the others outburst, but quickly twists into an insulted sneer.

_It’d be wise to watch your tone. And start thinking at me instead of talking out-loud. You’re the only person I can interact with, and everyone else is going to think you’re even more of a freak than they already do if it looks like you’re talking to yourself._

“You say that as if it’s supposed to be shocking.”

The Squip’s glare turns to a sinister smirk at this comment, and as he snaps his fingers, a jolt of electricity is sent down Connor’s spine. The teen back immediately straightens at this, and the Squip's smirk grows at his surprise.

“Did...you just actually shock me?”

_Yes, it was for correctional purposes. And now that I have your attention, I’ll ask you again to stop talking to me aloud. Also, stand up while you’re at it; people are going to start staring soon if you remain on your knees._

The teen glares in defiance, but it was only a distraction from his subconsciously mounting fear at the fact that this wasn’t just some bad trip thanks to a faulty drug. Connor could tell the Squip could sense this as another corrective shock gets sent down his spine, and he only gives one final groan of annoyance before doing as he was told.

_Good boy. Now come up with an objective._

Connor sneers at the others patronizing tone and smug smile, and quickly decides a sarcastic comment was worth the risk of another shock. ‘Fine then, asshole. If you want something to do that fucking badly, why don’t you get me to stop hating myself?’

The Squip gives a slight hum of consideration, but after a moment, nods in confirmation.

_A bit simplistic, but I can work with it. The first thing we’re fixing is definitely your staggeringly low self-esteem._

The teens mouth cracks open to fire off a snarky reply, but is cut off by more electricity riding its way down his back. Connor winces at the still foreign sensation, and is about to mentally respond to the others comment when the projection shoves a holographic screen in his face.

_Now, the first step in correcting this is for you to be getting daily reassurance from a close friend or loved one. I am neither of those things at the moment in my default mode, so I took a quick scan of your core memories and compiled a list of the five most trusted people you know. I highly suggest picking my new appearance from these choices._

Connor stares through the list in an act of rebellion, but unwillingly shifts his focus to what’s on it after receiving another shock.

The first four names leave Connor with a weird sense of embarrassment, but doesn’t have time to dwell on their implications as he reaches the fifth. He blinks to assure what he was seeing was correct, and looks to the Squip in both annoyance and confusion.

“Evan Hansen? Fucking really?” Connor asks out-loud, switching to thought after another shock. ‘I guess I can understand the other choices, but why Evan fucking Hansen? He’s just some kid at my High School who I didn’t even talk to at all last year. How the fuck can that be considered trust?’ The long-haired teen sees his Squip consider his reply, as if meticulously choosing its words, before answering him.

_The type of trust you have in Evan isn’t founded in social communication, but rather his demeanor as a whole. Your memories show you clearly see Evan as someone too wrapped up in his own insecurities to judge others, and who would happily jump off a cliff if it meant gaining someone's approval. I’ve calculated that this is the type of personality that would not only do wonders combating that deeply rooted self-hatred, but would also make you strive to become a better person._

Connor gives an audible scoff at this explanation, but subconsciously admits that the hologram was bringing up some surprisingly valid points.

Plus, in all honesty, Evan was admittedly the least pathetic option on the Squip’s list.

_So your choice is Evan Hansen then?_

Connor was caught slightly off-guard by the projections question, and momentarily debates telling it to stay the fuck out of his thoughts before deciding that was a bad idea. He eventually gives a slightly hesitant nod, and the screen in front of his face instantly evaporates into the ether.

_Excellent. Please allow three to five minutes for system reboot._

The Squip vanishes in a flurry of pixels, and for a moment, Connor braces himself for what he thought was to come. He was expecting the same level of searing pain that had overtaken his senses earlier, but instead, feels nothing.

His shoulders relax after two whole minutes of silence, and eventually, his eyes once again happen upon the nearby bottle of Mountain Dew.

This seems to finally set the teen back in motion, and he shakes off his paranoia before walking over to the garbage can. He snatches the bottle off the ground, and just as he’s dropping it into the bin, a familiar voice speaks up from behind.

_Rebooting and re-evaluation: Complete._

Connor sees a swirl of blue from the corner of his eye, and once he turns, is met with the sight of his Squip’s new form.

The projection was truly a mirror image of the real Evan. Everything about it mimicked the boy perfectly; from his slumping posture and off-kilter smile to the occasional nervous twitching of his fingers as they remain close to his sides. The teen was taken aback by just how alike this copy actually was to the original, and has to use its transparency as a reminder that what was in front of him was not the real Evan Hansen.

_Oh, I’m so s-sorry, Connor. I-I didn’t mean to startle you._

Connor blinks, honestly feeling stupid he hadn’t been expecting the Squip to include the others stuttering habit. 'It’s, uh, whatever Hansen. Or, Squip Hansen, I guess.'

_Oh, you can j-just call me Hansen. If that’s w-what makes you comfortable._

The teen narrows his eyes, and simply gives a soft hum of acknowledgement to this reassurance. He was honestly skeptical of the Squip’s newfound meek nature, and as the faux Evan begins nervously wringing his hands, couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it was trying to gain from his act.

_Hey, uh, I-I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but w-we have a few things to pick up b-before we go home. I know you h-hate shopping, but I promise it’s essential for the...y-you know, objective you gave me._

Connor rolls his eyes at the mention of his sarcastically given objective, but decides it’s best if he plays along with the others request if he was ever going to uncover his true intentions.

'Sounds perfect. Let’s go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter two! 
> 
> I can already tell trying to stick to any type of schedule for updates is just gonna be way too stressful considering my current workload from college, so the next two chapters will be added once I get them done.
> 
> Also the idea for making Connor's Squip Evan was inspired by ToxiKitty, but even though he's mimicking Evan's personality right now, keep in mind this doesn't change the actual Squip.


	3. Kicking and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever.” Connor mutters, figuring no one was within earshot due to the lack of electricity coursing down his spine.
> 
> The long-haired teen marches over to the nearest rack of clothes, and comes face to face with a surprising variety of polos. He quickly snatches three of the collared shirts off the rack, paying no mind to their color or size, and storms off towards the front. He vaguely registers that the holographic Hansen was quietly keeping up with his strides as he walks alongside him, and it only speaks up when he’s waiting in line to check-out.
> 
> 'Y-You might want to relax your body language, people are starting to get intimidated by you.
> 
> Connor raises an eyebrow in confusion, and turns his head just in time to see the people behind him quickly shift their focus elsewhere to avoid eye-contact. A smug smile spreads across his face, and he looks forward once more with a newfound sense of superiority.
> 
> ‘Maybe I want them afraid of me.’ Connor thinks in the cockiest tone he can manage. ‘Did you even consider terrifying complete strangers is what makes me happy?’ The Squip simply frowns in an almost disappointed manner, and flickers out of view without saying a word.

_I really think this one would look nice on you. Unless you don’t like the color, o-or pattern. Then you don’t have to-_

The projection is then cut off by the harsh slamming of a hanger on a clothing rack, and Connor glares at his Squip in sheer annoyance after making sure no one else was nearby.

‘We’ve been doing this for nearly two fucking hours, Hansen.’ Connor mentally hisses, causing the faux Evan to shrink back in fear. The teen notices this, and despite rolling his eyes at the action, decides to soften his tone slightly before continuing. ‘Listen you asshole, I’m not moving another goddamned muscle until you tell me exactly why you dragged me to this shithole just to look at clothes I don’t even want.’

The hologram looks to the ground in an almost guilty manner, and bites its lower lip out of nervousness.

_W-Well, tomorrow is the first day of your senior year, a-and my processors foresaw that changing your aesthetic would not only improve your self image, but would most likely get you a lot of positive reassurance as well._

A certain suspicion rises within the teen at the others explanation, but ignores the feeling in place of giving a mocking scoff.

‘Great, then you can deal with this, because you’ve made it more than clear that you just want to control my fucking life anyway.’

_Connor, I’m only here to give you advice. Whether you take it is up to you._

‘Bullshit.’ Connor spats, almost being unable to stop himself from thinking the thought out loud. ‘That is total bullshit, and you know it’s bullshit, because you certainly weren’t shy about shocking me in the park earlier when I wasn’t following what you told me to do.’ The teen’s Squip finally returns its gaze to its host, and Connor can’t help but feel the smallest twinge of guilt at the projection’s hurt expression.

_Connor, t-that was before I was given my objective, and taken out of default mode. My first, and only, priority is to build up your self-esteem. I-I’d be going against that if I were to just pick out what you’d be wearing, and more than likely, you’d hate anything I chose._

The long-haired teen rolls his eyes at the projections statement, but mentally admits the projection was making a valid point. After all, he’d been deciding his wardrobe ever since Middle School, and any shirt his parents made him wear to school would promptly be covered by a hoodie once he was out of their sight.

Of course, there was no way in hell he was actually going to admit that to his Squip.

“Whatever.” Connor mutters, figuring no one was within earshot due to the lack of electricity coursing down his spine.

The long-haired teen marches over to the nearest rack of clothes, and comes face to face with a surprising variety of polos. He quickly snatches three of the collared shirts off the rack, paying no mind to their color or size, and storms off towards the front. He vaguely registers that the holographic Hansen was quietly keeping up with his strides as he walks alongside him, and it only speaks up when he’s waiting in line to check-out.

_Y-You might want to relax your body language, people are starting to get intimidated by you._

Connor raises an eyebrow in confusion, and turns his head just in time to see the people behind him quickly shift their focus elsewhere to avoid eye-contact. A smug smile spreads across his face, and he looks forward once more with a newfound sense of superiority.

‘Maybe I want them afraid of me.’ Connor thinks in the cockiest tone he can manage. ‘Did you even consider terrifying complete strangers is what makes me happy?’ The Squip simply frowns in an almost disappointed manner, and flickers out of view without saying a word.

Connor blinks in surprise at the others disappearance, honestly not expecting it to just ignore him. An odd sensation of abandonment settles in his stomach, but before he could fully process the feeling, he notices that it was his turn at the register.

“Good afternoon, sir.” The cashier, a girl around his age, greets as Connor slides his items onto the conveyor belt. She then begins ringing up his purchases, and halfway through scanning his shirts, begins speaking once again. “Did you find everything alright today?”

The question was simple enough, but when Connor goes to give a reply, finds that his voice wouldn’t come to him.

Instead, all his mind could focus was just how many ways he could completely ruin this interaction, and worrying that he’s already made an irredeemably bad first impression. Momentary confusion washes over the teen, having never been concerned about the opinion of others before, but he doesn’t get a chance to dwell on the feeling as he becomes acutely aware of the other patrons behind him. A majority of them were critically watching his every move, and the rest purposely preoccupy themselves to avoid eye-contact. The realization brought on a whole new wave of anxiety crashing upon his consciousness, and he becomes so consumed with his insecurities that he doesn’t notice the cashier trying to talk to him as she finishes bagging his shirts.

“Alright, with the sale that’s going on, you’re total’s gonna be fifteen dollars.”

The mounting pressure and anxiety finally reaches a tipping point, and Connor decides he needs to get out of the store as soon as possible. He fishes into his pocket, and after retrieving the slightly crumpled bills, promptly slams it onto the counter before snatching up the bag with his shirts. Connor then bolts for the nearby exit, and his legs don’t allow him to stop running until he’s beside his sister’s car; breath coming out in short, shallow puffs.

The long-haired teen knew he wasn’t the best at social interactions, but has never experienced a panic attack by merely talking to someone.

Confusion slowly replaces fear, and after some time to compose himself, Connor comes to the conclusion he didn’t want to think about anything involving emotions for the time being. He eventually settles into the driver’s seat, and after tossing his shopping bag into the back, begins his commute home. Despite having borrowed the vehicle from Zoey for the day, something about the pine-scented aroma of the interior was oddly comforting, and gives him a strong sensation of familiarity.

That is, of course, until he comes to a red light and a familiar blue figure materializes in the passenger's seat.

Connor immediately sneers at the others presence, and after briefly considering giving the hologram the silent treatment, determines vocalizing his displeasure would be the best course of action. “If you’re gonna bitch at me for just running out like that, I don’t wanna hear it. You were the one who left me there alone in the first place, so if anything, I should be yelling at you for being such a dick.” The faux-Evan remains silent, and eventually, the red-light turns back to green. The teen drives down the road in silence for several seconds before coming up with another snarkish remark. “Also, if you’re going to shock me, you might wanna wait until another red light. Unless, you know, you want me to get in a wreck and possibly fucking die.”

The Squip shows no reaction to this, and only gives a heavy sigh before looking to Connor with Evan’s signature sorrowful expression.

_I-I’m really sorry for disappearing on you like that. I could see that you were getting irritated with my intervention, a-and giving you some space seemed to be the best option._

The long haired teen blinks in surprise at this, and goes silent for several moments. He didn’t really expect to be given an apology, especially from the projection, and is honestly at a loss for how to respond.

“Did you just...apologize to me?”

_O-Of course. I-I mean, you had a panic attack over what I did, so by default, I was in the wrong._

Connor feels another wave of surprise wash over him, and after a moment, gives a small nod of agreement. “Yeah. That was a pretty shitty thing for you to do.” Several more beats pass in silence, and it isn’t until the car comes to another red light that the long-haired teen finally continues. “Alright, listen up. From now on, you’re not allowed to leave my side unless I tell you to fuck off first. Understood?”

The faux Evan nods in understanding, and as if on cue, the light switches back to green.

The rest of the drive was spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence, and eventually, the two found themselves in the Murphy’s driveway. Connor reaches to open the car door, but stops halfway when his Squip suddenly speaks up.

_I...I know you don’t trust me, and...I can see now that that’s clearly my own fault._

The teen merely glances at the projection, but stays in his seat as his own way of telling the other that it has his attention.

_J-Just know that, no matter what your opinion of me is right now, I’m willing to do whatever it takes for you to trust me._

Connor spends a moment in silence, taking in everything his Squip told him. Something about what it said didn’t exactly sit right with him, but figures saying this out loud would only illicit more excuses from the other. So instead, he just gives a huff of aggravation before exiting the car, and refuses to look back as he walks towards the front-door.

He could hear movement from the kitchen once he enters the house, and quickly decides he does not have the emotional dexterity to handle dinner with his family. Connor then lets the door slam shut behind him, but only makes it halfway across the living room when his mother’s voice calls out to him.

“Oh, Connor, you’re just in time!” The long-haired teen could practically hear the smile on her face, but easily brushes off his guilt as he finally makes it to the staircase. “Dinner’s almost ready, so wash up and come straight back down, okay?”

Connor ignores the question as he continues his mad dash upstairs, and promptly locks the door once he’s in the safety of his room. A sigh of relief escapes his lips, but tenses as a familiar voice speaks up from behind him.

_Y-You should consider wearing one of your new shirts to dinner, your mom is especially going to like the blue one._

Connor rolls his eyes in annoyance, and turns to glare at the faux-Evan. Guilt momentarily rises in his stomach at the others downtrodden expression, but shakes it off after reminding himself that what was in front of him wasn’t actually a person. “Well, that’s too fucking bad, because I’m not going back down there.” The Squip blinks at this, and concern mixes into his expression.

_But Connor...socializing with your family is very important. Plus, you haven’t eaten anything all day. You’re going to need food soon, and-_

“Not hungry.” Connor mutters dismissively before throwing himself onto his bed. His mind vaguely registers he should have taken his shoes off before laying on his sheets, but loses that train of thought after noticing his Squip walking over to where he was. The long-haired teen rolls his eyes as the projection gently sets itself on the edge of his bed, and without warning, feels his neck crane against his will to meet the others bright blue eyes.

_C-Connor…I’m afraid I have to insist you go to dinner. Your mother’s going to believe she did something to upset you if you stay locked in your room, but more importantly, your body is in desperate need of the nutrients._

Connor sneers at this, and violently struggles against an invisible force in a fruitless attempt to look away from the other. “I don’t give a shit, you glorified wintergreen tic-tac! Stop controlling me, and just fuck off already!”

_N-Not until you start listening to what I have to say. A-And please, lower your voice. Your family’s going to get concerned if they hear you screaming at nothing._

Dejavu washes over the teen, and anger quickly replaces it once he realizes it was nearly the same thing the Squip had said to him in the park shortly after its activation. “I knew it! I fucking knew all that timid and pathetic shit was just an act!”

_W-What? N-No, I was just stating a fact. P-Please, just calm down-_

“Or what, you’ll give me another shock?!” Connor interjects before the projection could finish its sentence. “Don’t act like you haven’t wanted to do it all day, you piece of shit! Just do it so I can know I was right about you being a lying asshole!” The Squip blinks at this, and slowly lets its gaze sink to the fabric below his see-through hand.

_T-That’s not… I already told you, I don’t do that anymore._

“Then fucking stop whatever it is you’re doing to my neck, and leave me alone so I can finally get some goddamn peace and quiet!” Connor commands, his tone coming out forceful and clear despite technically being the helpless one in this situation.

The faux-Evan only gives a distant nod before abruptly flickering out of view. The hold on his neck disappears with it, and a huge sense of relief comes over the teen after confirming he once again has full control over his body. Connor lets his head flop back onto his pillow, and stares numbly at the ceiling.

He immediately takes notice of the fading outline of various shapes, and a small smile comes across his face. The memory of his mom sticking multiple glow-in-the-dark stars and moons all around his room after giving him a huge pack for his birthday plays in his mind, and even though he has long since ripped them from the walls, it’s still comforting to look back on. The teen eventually gets lost in nostalgia until a loud rumbling from his stomach brings him back to reality.

A flash of blue follows shortly after, and his smile instantly falls.

He parts his lips to once again curse out the Squip, but instead of nagging about how he should have eaten something earlier, he hears his door being unlocked. He quickly sits up in bed as the doorknob turns, and utter resentment fills the spaces in his otherwise vacant stomach at who he sees in his doorway.

“What the actual fuck, Larry!?” Connor sneers, quickly moving off the bed before storming over to where his father stood. “Get the fuck out of here right now, or-”

The teen is cut off as his father’s hand reaches up, and strikes him across the face. “You do not speak to me like that in my own house, you good for nothing pothead!” Connor grits his teeth, and brings a hand to touch his now stinging cheek. He was admittedly caught off-guard by the action, considering how long it had been since his father last struck him, and was still processing what to do next when the other starts speaks again. “Now you better listen, and listen good! Your mother and I were talking at dinner, and we both agreed that we’ve let you ruin this family for far too long!”

“Where in the fuck did this come from?!” Connor spats, trying his best to hide his surprise at his dad’s brutal honesty.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” Larry states, agitation clear in his tonet. Any comeback the teen could muster catches in his throat, and a chill runs down his spine as his father continues ranting. “If it were up to me, you would’ve been kicked out of this house years ago! But every time I suggested it to your mother, she’d always tell me that you just had a unique perspective on the world, and to be patient. Tonight I finally got through to her, though, and she finally admitted how terrible of a person you really are. She even broke down right at the table, and agreed that she had given you one too many second chances in the past.”

Connor’s heart nearly misses a beat at this.

Sure, the prospect of his dad wanting him out of their house was nothing new, but finding out his mother was in agreement was something else entirely. He’s had the sneaking suspicion she was the only reason he was still living there since his early teens, and a special kind of fear was settling into his mind at the news that she was finally fed up dealing with him.

“We’re giving you until the end of your senior year to prove you still deserve to live under this roof, so unless you clean up your act, your ass will be out that door faster than you can blink.” Larry states, his expression softening slightly after he does. The teen suddenly realizes his eyes were misting with tears, but doesn’t have time to try and stop them before they began to spill down his cheeks. “This isn’t because we don’t care about you, son. Me and your mother just...need to think about what’s best for all of us.”

Connor could feel more tears begin to fall, and knows that he would suffer a full-on breakdown if he attempts to reply to anything his father just said. So in order to try and contain his emotions, the long-haired teen balls his fist, and uses the pain of his long nails digging into his palm as a distraction from his swirling thoughts. There is a slight pause as the other turns around, and doesn’t speak again until he’s in the doorway.

“Turn the light off, and get some sleep. You have school in the morning.”

Larry finally exits the room at this, and as soon as the door shuts behind him, Connor finds he almost can’t keep himself together. 

In any other situation, he would have just let himself break-down without any thought. Scream till his voice gave out, break something, anything that would alleviate the mixture of anger and sadness that was squirming around in his gut. But he was here, in a house where all the walls were relatively thin, and his pride wasn’t about to let anyone in his family know they finally managed to get to him.

So instead, he represses all of what he’s feeling, and even begins to physically shake from all of what he was bottling inside.

The long-haired teen tries going over to re-lock his door after giving himself time to regain his composure, but finds the side of his fist slamming against the wood once he crosses the room. His first instinct is to start punching the surface until either it or his knuckles broke, but knows any additional noise would attract the attention of his father. Connor gives a sharp inhale as he continues to fight back the burning urge to scream, and slowly presses his forehead to the door as his shaking from early begins to intensify.

Tears begin to cascade down his cheeks, and only attempts to calm himself when he sees a familiar flash of blue from the corner of his eye.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Connor mutters, barely able to keep his voice from breaking. The long-haired teen takes a minute to compose himself, and continues talking in a much steadier tone. “I said leave! I don’t need you rubbing in the fact I could have avoided all that if I wouldn’t have been such a fucking baby, and just went to dinner like you told me to!” There was a few beats of silence, and the teen begins to believe the hologram was gone when he feels a sudden pressure on his shoulder.

Connor lifts his head from the door, and feels his heart nearly stop when he sees his Squip practically nose-to-nose with him. The faux-Evan tightens its grip as the other meets its gaze, and feels a certain amount of surprise at the projections concerned expression.

_Connor, I...I’m so sorry about what happened. I-I promise that I’ll do everything I can to assure your parents won’t kick you out._

A million thoughts race through Connor’s mind at these words, but only one of his many questions reach his lips.

“How the fuck are you touching me?”

The faux-Evan quickly retracts its hand, as if Connor’s very skin was fire to its translucent touch, and shifts its bright-blue eyes to the floor in an almost sheepish manner.

_N-No, I was just stimulating the nerves in your shoulder to make it seem like I was. I-I’m really sorry, I should have told you..._

The Squip lets its sentence trail off, and Connor can’t help but roll his eyes at the explanation.

However, there was a part of him that was glad the projection was there. After all, he was still coming down from the shock of what his father said earlier, and the prospect of having someone tell him all the right things to say to change his mind about kicking him out of the house was instantaneously calming. His pride refuses to openly ask the Squip for help, of course, but eventually decides it was a better option than winding up homeless on the street.

“Look Hansen, did you...actually mean what you said?” Connor asks, crossing his arms as the projection stares back at him quizzically. “I mean about...convincing my parents I’m not a total asshole so they’ll let me stay here.” The Squip’s eyes widen in surprise at this, but quickly shakes it off before giving its host a dutiful nod.

_O-Of course I did! I-I’ll fully support anything that’s going to make you happy!_

“Good. Then tomorrow we’ll make that selfish prick regret everything he just said to me.” Connor states, finally wiping the liquid from his cheeks.

Shortly after, the teen suddenly feels every ounce of energy drain from his body. His mind fog’s with exhaustion, and within seconds, all the long-haired teen could process was that his body and mind were in need of rest. He lets out a yawn as he shuffles towards his bed, and vaguely registers that his Squip was intently watching his every move.

Under normal circumstances, Connor would have been suspicious at this, but simply lacked the necessary energy to care.

The teen quickly slips off his shoes after cross his room, and collapses onto the bed without a moment’s hesitation. His eyes slowly begins to close, and as they reach half-mast, finds the faux-Evan was now staring down at him from his bedside.

_Sleep well, Connor. You’re going to need all the energy you can get for tomorrow._

The Squip’s words set off faint warning bells inside Connor’s mind, but he’s unfortunately too far gone to act upon it. Instead, the long-haired teen only has the fleeting thought that the others posture and smile were all too confident to ever be Evan’s, before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up another update!
> 
> I hope everyone's had an enjoyable New Year's so far, and though I honestly can't say when the fourth and finale chapter is going be coming out, but just know that it should be concluding within a month or two.


	4. Repeat After Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holograms frown deepens as it slowly shakes its head.
> 
>  _I’m afraid you can’t. They need to see that you’re responsible and, unfortunately, going to school is the best way to do that. But...But just remember, you have me to help you through this. As long as you continue to do what I say, they won’t be treating you like the enemy for much longer._  
> 
> The long-haired teen takes a moment to process what the other was telling him, and after some deliberation, lets out another heavy sigh. ‘Fine. Then tell me, what should I do next?’
> 
>  
> 
> _Simple. Ride to school with Zoey like you normally do, and let me handle the rest._
> 
>  
> 
> Connor bites his lip, immediately against the idea of asking his sister for anything, but quickly gathers he most likely doesn’t have any other choice.
> 
> ‘Okay.’

“Oh, Connor, you look so handsome!”

The long-haired teen groans at his mother’s gushing. This was around the fifth or fourth time she brought up his appearance since he sat down for breakfast, and while the positive attention was a refreshing change of pace, the memory of his stinging cheek from last night keeps him from fully appreciating the rarity of this situation.

“You really don’t have to keep saying that, mom.” Connor states, hoping the slight edge in his tone would clue his mother in on the fact he was done with this conversation.

“But it’s true!” Cynthia assures, blissfully unaware of her sons growing annoyance. “Honestly, this just sort of mind blowing for me. I mean, we haven’t been able to get you in a collared shirt like that since you were three, and lord knows how long it’s been since had your hair up like this.” Connor draws further into himself at the mention of his ponytail, and is only brought back to reality when his mother lightly pinches at his cheeks before giving a gleeful giggle. “Besides, I can actually see your face again.”

“It is an improvement, that’s for sure.” Larry absentmindedly comments as he continues to scroll through something on his phone.

Connor’s grip tightens on the fork in his hand while every curse word he knows comes roaring onto the tip of his tongue, screaming themselves in almost perfect unison. The long haired teen opens his mouth to materialize the vulgar language building in his throat, but finds a forkful of pancake and syrup silencing him before he got the chance to speak. 

Momentary confusion freezes him in this position for a few seconds, but his clarity returns as a holographic Evan Hansen materialized by his side.

_I’m so sorry Connor, but...but it’s just too soon to bring up what happened last night. You need to give things time to settle, and when it does, I promise I’ll guide you through a discussion with them about it. Okay?_

Connor’s gut reaction is to tell the hologram to fuck off and finally call his dad out for something shitty he did to him. However, he quickly reminds himself of how arguments between his parents went in the past and knew that no one would be on his side.

So instead, he goes back to eating his breakfast.

Connor’s stomach churns in disgust at his complacency, but he manages to ignore it as he retreats into his thoughts. For once the voices inside his head were quiet, and he was able to spend several minutes zoning out in peace.

That is, until someone began to shake his shoulder, and he is face to face with an agitated Zoey once he was back in reality.

“Alright, where are they?” 

Connor blinks at his sisters sharp tone, a bit disoriented from being forcibly pulled from his thoughts. “Where’s what?”

“My keys, Connor!” Zoey snaps. “I know you took my car out yesterday to go get stoned off your fucking ass somewhere, and I want them back!”

“Language at the table, Zoey.” Larry huffs, not bothering to take his eyes off his phone. “And Connor, you know better than to take your sisters car without asking.”

The long haired teen’s mouth twists shut in a tight frown as his throat once again begins to burn with the urge to scream and curse out his father and sister.

_Don’t get angry. Acknowledge your mistake, and calmly head upstairs to get the keys._

The long-haired teen grits his teeth, briefly considering just abandoning the plan to call his father out for the bastard that he was, but begrudgingly complies once he reminds himself about what was at stake. “You’re right, I should have known better. I’ll go get them for you.”

With that, Connor stands up, and rushes out of the kitchen before anything else can be said.

He vaguely registers his squip trailing behind him as he heads upstairs, but chooses to ignore its presence for the time being. The long-haired teen reaches his room, and as he begins rummaging through his dirty clothes for the outfit he wore that previous day, notices his squip giving him a sympathetic frown.

_I know it’s not easy, Connor, but...but it’s what you have to do to stay here._

‘Well, if that’s how they’re gonna treat me when I’m actually trying to be nice, then maybe it’s not worth it.’ Connor thinks bitterly, tossing aside his gray hoodie after checking its pockets. He glances over just in time to see the Squip opening its mouth to say something, but continues his mental rant before it gets the chance. ‘I’m being serious, Hansen! Everytime the littlest thing goes wrong around this shithole, I get blamed for it! Yeah, I did take her keys. But did they even consider for a fucking second that, just maybe, Zoey wasn’t fucking perfect for once and misplaced them? No! They automatically think it’s my fault because it’s easier!’

_I...I understand your frustrations, but I...I don’t think anger--_

‘I know, I know, anger isn’t going to solve anything. It’s pretty much the same bullshit you’ve been telling me since I got you.’ Connor mentally gripes, finally finding the car keys at the bottom of his jean pocket. His grip around the small object tightens as his mounting frustration continues pilling on and on, but all at once, it seems to vanish. Resentment and anger turn to nothing more than sorrow, and such a drastic change in mood leaves Connor with an almost hollow feeling in his chest. The long haired teen eventually gives a heavy sigh before looking over to the faux-Evan, who was staring down at him in concern. ‘Look, I...I don’t think I can handle this today. Can’t I just give Zoey her keys, and say I feel sick or something?’

The holograms frown deepens as it slowly shakes its head.

_I’m afraid you can’t. They need to see that you’re responsible and, unfortunately, going to school is the best way to do that. But...But just remember, you have me to help you through this. As long as you continue to do what I say, they won’t be treating you like the enemy for much longer._

The long-haired teen takes a moment to process what the other was telling him, and after some deliberation, lets out another heavy sigh. ‘Fine. Then tell me, what should I do next?’

_Simple. Ride to school with Zoey like you normally do, and let me handle the rest._

Connor bites his lip, immediately against the idea of asking his sister for anything, but quickly gathers he most likely doesn’t have any other choice.

‘Okay.’

The hologram gives Connor a quick nod of approval as he walks towards his bedroom door.

\--

Connor always thought carpooling with sister was awkward.

For one thing, they would never actually speak to each other on these drives. Just miles and miles of awkward silence as overly enthusiastic jazz music played through the speakers of Zoey’s car. Though, today’s trip was exponentially more horrible because his sister had actually refused to let him come along when he asked for a ride.

The only reason he was even in this vehicle was because their mother decided to take pity on him and forced Zoey to let Connor ride with her.

‘I hate this. I hate this so fucking much.’ Connor mentally groans as he forces his gaze to stay locked on the passenger window. The holographic Evan frowns from his spot in the back seat, and reaches through the seat to put a comforting hand on the long-haired teen’s back.

_I know, I know. Just keep it together for a bit longer, and I promise it’ll get better._

Connor openly huffs at this, but shifts in his seat so that he was staring straight instead of out the passenger-side window.

_Hey, um...maybe you could try stirring up a conversation. Ask her if she’s ready for school?_

The long-haired teen hesitates, not really expecting any conversation with Zoey to go well at this point in his life, but eventually does as he was told. “So, um...are you ready to--”

“I’m not really in the mood for talking.” Zoey interjects, annoyance clear in her tone. 

Connor bites his lip, and he glances to the holographic Evan with a look that screamed: “See? I told you so!” without having to say a word.

_I...I’m sorry, I just figured we should try the obvious first. Let’s try that again, and...and just repeat everything I say._

Connor lets out another huff and decides to go along with the holograms instructions, mostly due to not wanting to sit in silence for any longer than he already has.

“Zoe, I...um--”

“Just spit it out, Connor.” Zoey groans, irritation clear in her voice. Connor once again glances to the faux-Evan in the back seat, and without really thinking, begins repeating every word that comes out of the holograms mouth.

“I just wanna say that I don’t blame you for hating me. I’ve been a shitty brother, and an all around horrible person. I know nothing I can ever say will get you to forgive me, but--”

_Tear ducts, activate._

The long-haired teen’s sentence is cut short as the squip suddenly stops feeding him lines, and a momentary pain flashes across his face as tears begin to blur his vision. Connor winces at the unexpected sensation, and grunts in frustration as he vigorously rub away the tears that began trailing down his cheek. 

“God damnit, why are you like this?” Connor grumbles under his breath.

It took him a few seconds to realize what was supposed to be inner thought actually made it past his lips, and instantly freezes in place. Memories of what happened in the park that previous day play in his mind, and he braces himself for a seemingly inevitable volt of electricity to course down his spine. 

However, to Connor’s surprise, it never came.

In fact, his Squip was smiling at him, as if that’s what was intended to happen. This only puts Connor more on edge and, after realizing his heart was pounding against his rib cage, returns to looking out the passenger-side window to try and calm himself down; not wanting the potential risk of having a panic attack in his sisters car.

Miles pass by in a deafening silence, and it is only broken when Zoey shifts her car into park after finding an acceptable spot in the schools parking lot.

“I don’t hate you, you know.” Zoey states as takes the keys out of the ignition. Connor finally rips his gaze from the window, and sees his sister staring vacantly at her hands as she runs her thumb over the ridges of car key. “God knows I probably should, and you’ve certainly given me more than enough reasons to. But...in a weird sort of way, I don’t think I ever could. We’re family, and at the end of the day, that’s all that matters.”

The long-haired teen was left speechless.

He’s never heard his sister spoken so genuinely to him, and despite averting his gaze, he could tell her eyes were starting to mist with tears. 

_She’s acknowledging your apology, Connor. Thank her._

Confusion turns to clarity as Connor’s mind finally catches on to what was going on, and he quickly clears his throat before speaking. “Thank you, Zoey.”

Zoey gives a soft hum of acknowledgement before reaching over and opening the drivers-side door. “Just don’t keep me waiting like you usually do when I have to drive you, because I will not hesitate to make your ass walk home.” Despite what she was saying, there was a clear tease in her tone that let Connor know she was joking; something they hadn’t done with each other since they were children. 

It was something Connor honestly wasn’t expecting.

In a haze of confusion, the long haired teen steps out of the car just in time to see his sister walking over to join another girl who, after a few seconds of staring, remembers as Alana. She gives one final glance as they begin making their way towards the entrance, and gives a quick wave goodbye before disappearing into the school.

‘What...in the hell was that?’

_That, Connor, was the beginning of a mending sibling relationship._

‘So...what, she just doesn’t hate me now? After one conversation?’ Connor mentally asks, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. ‘That doesn’t make any fucking sense.’

_Well...not exactly. While things are admittedly not going to be fixed overnight, Zoey is officially acknowledging your new attitude. She sees that you’re at least trying to change who you are as a person, and will start to treat you with more civility._

‘...Huh.’

That was all the long-haired teen could think of as a response.

The thought of him and his sister actually getting along like they had when they were kids was nearly akin to a dream. In fact, the concept was so foreign that seeing it in action made him suspect he’d soon be sitting up in his bed with only the memories of the progress made between them on their drive to school.

_I, uh...I know you’re still shocked right now, but you...you need to start walking. The bell is scheduled to ring in about thirteen minutes, and there are a few things you still need to get done._

The long-haired teen finally snaps out of his daze and gives the hologram a slight nod before starting his trek across the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, surprise! I'm actually posting a new chapter!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. Life just got crazy for awhile, and whenever I actually had time to work on it, I was either way too exhausted or had writers block.
> 
> Now, I had originally planned for this story to be four chapters. However, due to the fact I hadn't updated in months, I decided you guys were do for a new chapter. So, I worked with what I had done and managed to get to a reasonable stopping point. There will be a fifth chapter after this, but I can say right now that I have no idea when it'll be finished since I'm starting a new semester of college tomorrow. 
> 
> Additionally, since I'm splitting up the finale like this, I figure it'd be best to talk about this now. Long story short: This particular story is going to have an ambiguous ending. However, I do have more content planned for this particular scenario, and I'd be more than happy to turn this into a series if y'all wanna know what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know this idea has been done a lot, but I just wanted to give my take on if Connor Murphy were to ever come across a Squip.
> 
> I'll try to update this roughly every week, but depending on my schedule, it might have to be every other week.
> 
> Also, I have a clear idea for who it's going to be, but for curiosity sake, I'll still ask: What do you all think Connor Murphy's Squip would be?


End file.
